


i miss you in the static by matshowedes

by snchaoyan



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snchaoyan/pseuds/snchaoyan





	i miss you in the static by matshowedes

S/M慎入。[KC][AllC]I miss you in the static 上

表现不好黄暴走起攒点rp，绝对慎入。  
原文作者提示：更衣室多角关系，kaka cris更衣室内公开D/S关系（控制/服从），sub cris是我最疯狂的脑洞。  
总结就是，虐身虐心。

 

i miss you in the static  
by matshowedes

 

Cris正沿着球员通道走下来，一边帮着james脱下toni的手套（“你来自德国，竟然还怕冷？”），突然，他感觉一只手温柔而坚定地按在他脖子裸露的皮肤上。

Iker朝james和toni点点头，推着他离开，而那两个年轻人困惑的表情让cris想起了迷路的小狗，他噗地轻笑出声，想扭过头再看一眼，但是他脖子上的手突然攥紧了，然后Iker押着他转进旁边的一条走廊，走进一个cris甚至从来都没见过的房间。

“怎么—”cris疑惑的开口，但Iker举起一根手指，他只好归于沉默。Iker等了一秒钟确定cris会保持安静，然后他拿出了他的手机，一边吹着不成腔调的口哨一边滑动屏幕，接着他把手机递给了cris。

Me：你想让你的男孩得到点教训？

Kaka：我知道你会照顾好他，但如果他打破了迪斯蒂法诺的记录，让这个“庆祝”特别一点。

“他在看这场比赛。”

Cris抬头看着Iker，他抬起一边眉毛，手机在他手中震动，一条新消息弹出来，cris自觉地把手机还给Iker。Iker带着严肃的表情审视着Ricky的短信，就像他已经准备充分，再度化身为场上那个严厉并指挥全局的队长，Iker读完后直接把手机放回了口袋，然后看着cris。

“他说我们可以这样做，但是我需要你的同意。他对你的表现不是很高兴，所以这次会有点激烈，可以吗？”

Cris不由自主地吞咽了一下，点点头，试图不再去想ricky同意了什么，允诺了多少，甚至有可能怂恿鼓励……这已经让他的胃就像蝴蝶扇动翅膀引起的飓风一般翻腾起来。Iker再次拎着他走向更衣室，cris的心跳得非常厉害。

Cris走进更衣室里注意到的第一件事，就是房间里空空如也。一些人的已经消失了，那些空着的储物柜上的名字诉说着他们各自有其他安排。而另外的更衣柜上系着黑色的细绳。

他自己的包自然在，而Iker和sergio从来不麻烦地分开用不同的包，所以他只能假设副队长也会在。Rapha的包挂起来了，Isco的也是；fabio就算来了，包里也经常什么都没有，所以cris无法从他什么也没挂着的储物柜知道他在不在。

Jose的包看上去很新，简洁的风格，过去这么久，cris都快忘记他们的金童尝起来是什么味道了。如果情况像以往一样，cris很肯定马上就会有人让他记起来。

“选一个，”Iker说，声音小到cris需要回头确认他的队长是不是在说话，Iker扭过他的头对着那些储物柜。

“专心点，我打算在他们进来之前让你选一个，但是之后都由他们说了算，好吗？”一想到接下来他必须完全任由他们摆布，听从Ricky的所有命令——尽管他还在3个时区以外,cris就不由得颤抖起来。

Iker深幽的眼睛注视着cris走过去，手指划过柔软的布料，他伸手去取一个行李袋，然后停在那里。

“他们很快就会过来。”Iker提醒他，平静的神情掩盖了cris内心深处的波澜，他知道就在那里，以前就被发掘过，并很快会被再度唤醒。他抓紧行李袋取下来，小心地绕开了他的更衣柜门把手。Cris把行李袋递给他时Iker微笑了一下。而cris迟疑着回以一个略犹豫的浅笑，突然害羞起来。

Iker打开行李袋，掏出一副内衬着柔软皮革的手套，他沉思着把手铐翻过来，而Cris试图保持镇静，不再坐立不安。

“都脱掉，”Iker说，声音平静而不可抗拒，而cris坐下来解开他的球靴，他把脱下来的球靴整齐地摆在他的储物柜的一侧，接着是衣服，叠成一堆放好。

“好孩子，”cris为Iker的赞许而小小的得意了一下。他站起来，等待Iker的下一个命令，他已经半勃起了，但是Iker的目光懒洋洋地上下游走，打量着他的身体，最后流连在他的阴茎上，这让他难为情地扭捏起来。

“到那边去，”Iker命令道，“把手腕举过头顶。”cris走过去坐在板凳上，他的手绕在背后举起来，但是Iker摇了摇头，温柔地拉着cris的手臂让他转过身去，cris感觉到柔软的面料滑过他的膝盖，低头看见Iker把一叠球衣放在板凳上好让他跪在上面。

手铐合上的“咔”的一声几乎让他安心下来。当脚步声从走廊传来，Iker手按在cris后背上的重量让他可以集中注意力，帮助他冷静下来他平缓呼吸，他的手被吊在离头顶稍高一些的位置，挂在储物柜的一个挂钩上，所以他不必一直僵直地跪在哪里，但也没有太多活动的空间。

门开合的吱呀声在他听来宛如雷霆，当球队走进来来时，cris把脸埋进胳膊里，Iker轻轻地拽着他的头发，拇指安抚地扫过cris的脸颊，这次cris只好盯着面前那凹凸不平的墙壁。

“好吧，是不是很漂亮。”rapha低声吟唱道，在Iker允许的手势下走向前，一只手沿着cris的肩胛骨划过凹陷的脊椎，抚上他的屁股，再顺着肌肉的曲线往返直到他的指尖擦过cris的睾丸，cris不自觉向后靠祈求更多触碰，但rapha收回了手，直到cris被迫停留在原地，rapha轻轻地揉着他的小球，cris能感觉到自己更硬了。他不舒服地呜咽了一声，轻轻的笑声在房间里回荡开来。

“很漂亮”sergio赞同道，声音从cris右边的什么地方传来，“不过如果他背对着我们，我们就没法利用那张完美的小嘴了，”cis能感觉到他背上的灼灼目光，呼吸急促，身体不由地拱起，向他的球队展现自己。

“不，”整个房间都因为Iker再度归于沉默，“我们不能，但是Kaka认为他的男孩，太容易就为了另一个男人倒地，他希望他能受到一些惩罚。”

Sergio低沉地吹了声口哨，cis发誓他能感觉到他的骨头都在嗡鸣，如果不是，那就是他一直在颤抖，他真的分辨不出。Rapha走回去了，cris听见悉悉索索的声音：有人递给他另一个旅行包。  
当他感觉到小心翼翼的手指和收紧的禁锢，不由得绷紧了身体，接着抑制不住地哀嚎出声——rapha捏住阴茎环往下套，直到它紧贴着他的睾丸。

“但是-”

“如果你表现得很糟糕，”Iker接替了rapha，“ricky就会知道这件事。”他在cris的肩膀上印下一个吻，然后仔细地调整那个环，cris强迫自己冷静下来，但是无法不去偷瞄那根套在他阴茎根部的，又紧又无情的深色带子。Iker啪地打在他屁股上，虽然这只是一个警告而已，但火辣辣的疼痛恰到好处地蔓延成一片艳红的印子，正是Iker的修长手指和强大手劲的杰作。

“23，”Gareth吹了声口哨，他坐在板凳上，而fabio撑着他宽阔的肩膀站在身后，房间里响起一片疑惑的喧哗，但接着，一个好像是Isco的声音，理解地轻笑出声。

“他为了第23次帽子戏法跳水了，所以该打他23下。”Isco解释道。

他们讨论着，就像他甚至不在这个房间里，就像他只是个将被使用的物件。这像野火一样点燃了cris。但事实远非如此，他一直都爱着自己的这一面：他只是想把一切都交给他们，随他们高兴，而不用顾忌他的感受。  
“就算用daddy的大手，23下对他来说也不够，你们知道的。”fabio太了解他了，cris听见几句小声地赞同。

Cris的肩膀开始酸痛起来，他知道手铐会在他的手腕上留下浅浅的红印；从来不会弄破皮肤，他们绝对不会让这种情况发生。但是cris知道，他们之中很多人都会因为彼此留下的瘀伤兴奋起来。

Iker的手指轻敲着cris的臀部，若有所思：“他说得对，机器人，我的手还不够满足你的贪婪。我们该拿你怎么办呢？”当cris意识到Iker在暗示什么的时候不由得用力眨了一下眼睛，欲望的热流从四肢百骸汇聚到腹股沟，激起一阵火花，让他头晕目眩。

“是的，求你，Iker。”

“现在，宝贝儿，这可不是一个答案，不是吗？”cris拼命地试图理解他的想法，他拉扯着手铐，让袭来的那波疼痛稍微理清他的思路。

“那块板子，你的行李袋里有块板子，你会在我们进乌龙球时用它。求你，Iker，求你了。”

房间角落里传来一声窒息般的呻吟，听上去像是小豌豆，他可能在围观，尽管他不能真的触摸到cris。

你必须在皇马靠自己挣得一席之地，你在场上和场下向球队证明自己，当他们认为是时候了，你会在强有力的手臂和那双最大的手中献出自己，就像cris曾今感受过的那样，他很确定那是守门员才能拥有的，很大的手掌。

马上每个人都为了有机会恐吓一下新来的而分心了。

“先确认一下你还没有进过乌龙，是吗？”

“说真的，小豌豆，那疼的像地狱”

“但之后他会抱住你，就好像他想做的只是保护你而已。”

“sergio，你这个该死的精力过剩的家伙，那是因为他最爱你。”

“不，”Iker听上去被逗乐了，“那是因为他需要那个，就像我们的机器人需要这个。”当板子碰到他的屁股时cris绷紧了身体。但是Iker只是用它轻抚过cris的屁股，让他感觉到光滑的木材上一个个孔隙。

“自己数，”这是Iker动手前最后一次警告，板子狠狠打在在他屁股上，听见声音几毫秒后，疼痛才像白热的火花在他的皮肤上炸裂开来。Cris的眼睛反射性地瞪大，吊在手铐里的手攥成拳头，他必须强迫自己放松。他已经学会了如何应对，绷紧身体反而是最痛苦的承受方式，难以熬过这样毫无快感只有疼痛的惩罚，超越了他可以承受的界限。

“……1。”cris呛了一下，在Iker不满地出声斥责之前，他就知道这次做的不够好。他下意识地向前拱起身体卸力，手腕也被手铐挫伤了。

“背部挺直，冷静下来，数清楚，我重新开始，好吗？”cris点点头，尽管第二下更疼，完整清楚的“1”在房间里回响。Iker没有给他思考的时间，手臂再次扬高。

第五下时，cris难受地颤抖起来，第十下他开始小声呜咽，那哀艳的低鸣轻易地穿透了房间里宛如在偷窥一般奇异而迷幻的低声诅咒还有欣赏的呻吟，当他数到“15”的时候声音就像拖泥带水般迟疑，Iker停下来，用板子擦掉了cirs还在蕴含中的泪水，然后再次完成下一个目标。

Iker在第23下惩罚前再度停下了动作，cris正绝望地呻吟着，几近意识不清，微不可闻，虚弱地请求着Iker停下来，请求他继续，需要他的触摸，什么都好。当Iker挥动板子最后一下狠狠地打在他屁股那块已经不堪碰触的瘀肿上，他整个人都绷紧了，就像突然被闪电击中了一样。

最后一次惩罚结束了，cris向前挺直腰臀，他紧紧攥着那副手铐，就像他只靠纯粹的意志力就能挣脱它们一样。他现在混乱不堪，眼泪早就沾满脸颊，迷糊又虚弱地喘息着，继续乞求道。

“求你，Iker，更多，我还要，Iker，daddy，求你了-”

Iker的手抚摸他颤抖的脊柱，试着让他平静下来。但cris已经快要发疯了，他突然跪直身体，Iker的手粗暴地擦过他红肿的屁股，这疼痛让他倒抽一口冷气，绷紧了全身肌肉，尽管他的分身已经兴奋地渗出前液来。

“不行。”cris呜咽起来，因为Iker绝对不会接受他不允许的恳求继续惩罚他。他只是用坚定的双手牢牢固定住cris的腰，然后任由cris在他手中扭动，直到他突然卸力不再挣扎，眼泪顺着脸颊滴落，汇集在锁骨那湾晶莹的汗水中。

“sergio”当sergio把手机递给Iker时电话已经拨通了，房间里很安静，Cris可以听见电话另一边接通时电流干扰的声音，能清晰地听到他们之间的距离，他和-

“是你吗？亲爱的？”

Cris的最后一丝冷静被嘴中眼泪的湿咸味道冲走，他几乎为了ricky空洞的声音疼痛得不能呼吸，更不用说去想该说些什么了。

“他很想你，kaka。他做的很好，他很勇敢，但他很想念你。”Iker把sergio拉进怀里，让sergio的头靠在他的脖子上，cris知道这对他们而言意味着更多，不仅仅是他，Iker还有sergio，因为就像你不能去想念一颗你从不知道它闪耀于夜空中的星星，cris也无法想象如果没有ricky的微笑，这个世界会是什么样子。

“我在这里，亲爱的，”ricky说，比任何爱抚更加温柔，“他们有传达我的意见吗？”

Cris急忙点头，忘记了其实Ricky看不到他。

“对不起，”他轻声说，“我只是，我们那会儿0比0，你知道的。”cris的声音像是下一个单词就会碎掉消失，但他努力地稳定住语速，“ricky，你知道那是什么感觉，当你在这里进球时，当他们为你尖叫欢呼，那是什么感觉。”

“我不是在讨论你跳水的事情。”ricky的声音里有一丝无奈，cris挣扎着思考他到底做错了什么，挣扎着得到更多的空气。  
“你跳水了，你应该被惩罚，因为你需要牢牢记住你比那些人要好得多，你打破了记录，亲爱的，你能打破它不是因为你是一个好演员。你能打破这个记录是因为当足球在你脚下时，你不可阻挡，你不需要用跳水来告诉人们你有多棒，我不需要为了让你明白这点来见你。

“我想你。”cris轻声说，同时ricky的声音也从电话另一头传来。“我爱你。”

“耶稣啊，”jese在后头喃喃自语，“我受到5点伤害，你们怎么都变成伤心人了。”越来越忧伤的氛围瞬间被打破，静悄悄的更衣室被平静的笑声溶解了。

“你想我们让它变得特别一些，对吗kaka？”实际上这是个陈述句而不是疑问句，但cris知道Iker每次都会确认一遍，是不是他一直都会听从ricky的想法。

“我想我的男孩应该得到一些奖励。”即使通过劣质的电流信号也能听得出ricky平淡如常的声音里的骄傲。而cris把自己的注意力交付给那两个单词，慢慢呼吸，感觉到眼泪干涸的痕迹绷紧了他的皮肤。

“来吧，宝贝。”Iker把手铐从挂衣钩上取下来，解开了cris的手腕，而sergio几乎是把他架起来翻身面对着整个更衣室的人。每个人都在看着他，cris突然清醒过来，意识到除了他队长的手和ricky的声音以外的世界。

“你想要谁来抱他？”Iker问道，ricky大笑，那么简单，明亮而清晰。

“我想他自己可以选择。”ricky停顿了一下。“你和fabio，他喜欢那样。”

Jese眼神朦胧地看着他，Isco的手正摩擦着他自己的分身，fabio走过来，和sergio拍手交换，清脆的掌声在房间里大的出奇。Sergio回到其他队友中间，伸手把rapha从板凳上拉起来，rapha笑着看向他，轻松而顺从地接受了sergio的触碰，帮他把牛仔裤扯下来。

Fabio的吻轻轻地印在cris的颌骨上，一只手控制着cris只能看向sergio那边，看着sergio的手抱紧rapha的后颈，懒洋洋的让年轻后卫给他做口活。但sergio注意到他们的偷窥，他激烈地挺动臀部，rapha发出一声被呛到的哽咽（rapha模糊地哽咽了一声）cris闭上了眼睛，让自己沉沦在Iker和fabio的掌控之中。

但Iker解开他的手铐时cris有些不高兴地撇撇嘴，一只手按住他的背让他趴跪在板凳上，膝盖下仍然小心地垫着一垒球衣。Iker的大手抚摸着cris的屁股，接着用力分开两瓣臀肉，大拇指挑逗地轻触着穴口的褶皱。

Cris强迫自己保持冷静不要动。他希望在他们面前好好表现，他也是这么做的。但是fabio在cris够不着的地方站着，正抚摸着他自己的分身。而且他还能听见Iker正在吮吸他的手指。他的手臂因为渴望而颤抖，现在的感觉就像被夹在两个磁极之间，既想向后迎合，又想向前祈求更多。

“他妈的，kaka，他看起来简直……”fabio无法形容，声音听上去几乎是满怀敬畏了。

“我知道他现在的样子。”ricky的语气有些戏谑。“所以，尽管去吧。”

Fabio向前走了两步，cris满心欢喜地吸吮舔吻着他的龟头，就在此时Iker轻轻推压着一根手指进入他，一开始很难受，但是fabio的阴茎挤进他的嘴里，又沉重又熟悉的感觉，分散了cris的注意力。  
Fabio挪近了一些，cris的双手揽着他的大腿，他被他们两个人支撑着，被困在他们两之间扭动，当Iker挤入另一根手指。Cris呻吟着，而fabio因为环绕着他阴茎的火热潮湿和收缩激起的快感闭上眼睛仰起头，缠绕着cris头发的手指不由得攥紧了。

“哦，”他喃喃道，“操，cris，宝贝，”cris的胸中燃起一团骄傲的火焰，自从他第一次听到ricky的声音，在他心中滋生的伴随着疼痛的快感，如今在他心中同样波澜起伏。Iker故意避开了他的敏感点，当cris不安地扭动想要寻找些什么，Iker打了下他的屁股作为警告。不管他在寻找什么。

“乖一点，亲爱的。”ricky说，cris只好强迫自己不再动弹，为ricky表现得更好一些。

当Iker的手指增加到三根时，cris只能吐出fabio的分身，随着扩张的节奏深呼吸，只倚靠着fabio扶着他后脑的手的支撑。当疼痛渐渐褪去，他再次扭过头，濡湿又有些下流地亲吻戏弄着fabio分身下的两个小球，fabio肆无忌惮地爆粗，那些平时让他脸红的淫言秽语。（平时听到句黄段子也会脸红的fabio在快感的冲击下毫无顾忌地爆粗，那些辱骂和暗示。）那些平时连听到都会脸红的句子在情欲的逼迫下，fabio毫无顾忌地吐出最下流的淫言秽语。

当Iker终于慢慢插进去的时候，Fabio双手捧着cris的脸，这种让人窒息的感觉永远都不会消失，不管他被做过多少次，他的手快要撑不住了。接着Iker挺腰动作，他挤进cris火热的甬道时fabio也引导着cris把自己再度深深含近嘴里。快感让他舒服地颤抖着长叹一声。（颤颤巍巍地一声叹息。）他加快了速度直到他们两人保持同步，无论是插入还是退出，给予还是占有，还有近乎无情的节奏，所有的这一切都让cris几乎无法承受了。

 

“操，等等，我……”cris还没说完，fabio攥紧了绕着他头发的手指告诉他现在闭嘴，所以他更卖力地吮吸着fabio的小兄弟，集中精力让他应对吞咽反射带来的不适。

Fabio让自己的分身肆意摩擦着cris的喉咙高潮了，一只手张开按住他的脖子，以及贱在脖子上那些淫秽的哼唧。而另一个则强迫cris的脸深埋在他的裤裆里。Cris喝下去了大半部分，但仍然不小心呛出来了一些。

Cris趴在fabio的腿上，因为极致的快感让他无法呼吸，当fabio放开他，他朝后挺动腰臀 ，让Iker插入更深，更需要慰藉的地方。当他离开fabio的分身时，发出很响亮的“啵”的一声，房间里所有人包括ricky都能听到，而手机里也传来一声尖锐的抽气声，无论是向往还是热切的渴望，又或者是嫉妒，但总归没有人可以确认。

fabio深情地抚摸cris的头发，就像他仅仅是cris最好的朋友而已，尽管cris正煽情地呻吟着摇晃腰臀用后面的小嘴套弄iker的分身，fabio的精液正从cris微微张开喘息的嘴角滑落。

"iker，你该"ricky说，sergio也在即将释放之前推开了rapha，sergio眼神中只剩下纯粹的欲望，但他的目光越过了cris只看向站在他身后的那个男人。

“jese”cris喘息着 然后猛地闭上嘴，因为iker最后一次重重地顶进cris的最深处，满足地颤抖着长叹一声。

iker抽出来，腿有些发软地走向sergio迫不及待的臂弯，cris转身坐起来，手臂仍然有点儿颤抖，无数饥渴的目光胶着在他起伏的胸膛，汗水晶莹的身体上。

jese站在他面前，上下打量着他身体的每一英寸，好像要把这一刻详细地烙在自己的视网膜上，cris不知羞耻地坐在板凳上张开腿，分身一直勃起着抵在小腹上，前液汩汩地流到紧锢着分身的黑色带子上。  
“我，呃…”jese有一些局促地坐在长椅上，分开双腿，“过来，坐在我身上。”jose听上去没有往常那么笃定，像他受伤前那样自信，但已经过去很久了，jese有理由感到不安，所以cris腼腆地笑着开了个玩笑。

“那，如果我不想呢？”

jese几乎立刻就自动伸手把cris拉过来，引导他位于自己的大腿上，他只打了cris一下，但嫣红的掌印很快就褪色，溶入那片淡红淤肿的皮肤之中。cris嘶地呻吟出声，仍掩不住笑意，因为这才是他熟悉又热爱的黄金男孩。

他抵着jese的额头，慢慢沉下腰，抵在后穴上的分身满满撑开甬道，直到完全进入，他的呻吟消失在jese的呼吸里，嘴唇嘶磨着彼此，比起亲吻更像是在分享氧气。cris骑在他身上开始扭动起伏，炸开一片快感的焰火，当他们开始一起动作时，cris期待地迎接着jese的亲吻。每一次jese重重地一撞到底，大腿肌肉拍打在他受伤的屁股上，一波又一波疼痛沿着神经术冲刷着他的识海。

“亲爱的，”ricky总可以猜到他的想法。“你觉得他该休息了吗？”

“不，”接着cris不得不停止谈话，因为jese又快又狠地撞在他体内的敏感点上，逼得他忘了所有单词，夺走了肺里所有的空气，但cris推着jese背靠在长椅上，让他冷静下来不再动作，让自已的屁股来继续满足两人的欲望。

“就只是，只是看着他，好吗？”ricky说，于是jese只是凝视着cris，就像凝视着夜空中最明亮的那颗星，就像整个世界已经缩小到只剩cris紧紧包裹着他分身的感觉，让人疯狂的快意在他骨子里流淌。这让cris想起了ricky以为他不曾看见的，ricky悄悄盯着他看的样子。

Cris双手支撑在长椅上，骑在jese身上操着自己，闭着眼睛，嘴唇微张，加快了速度，沉浸在快感之中。抓着他屁股的手指几乎掐进肉里，都快要留下瘀伤了。他的腿早就因为比赛而酸软乏力，但cris仍然没有停下，纵情起伏，让jese的分身在他深处顶弄摩擦，只为听到他按讷不住的呻吟。

“哦，操，”jose呻吟道，“操，cris，”cris太追求完美，当jese绷紧身体时并没有俯身亲吻他。他继续耸动着，直到jose嘶声长叹完全释放在他体内，然后才抱起cris，让疲软的分身抽离他的小穴。

Cris跌坐回长椅上，大腿肌肉因为酸痛而发颤，jese回到了isco的怀里。他们坐在中间的板凳上，isco的手正漫无目的地游走于jese湿漉漉汗水晶莹的皮肤上，分身可口地摩擦着jese的大腿，因为快感而涨红了脸。

Cris在Iker和Jese之后感到格外地空虚，他的手指偷偷地划过屁股，沿着大腿内侧流淌的白浊痕迹蜿蜒向上。

“在碰你自己吗？亲爱的？”cris就像被火烫到一样猛地缩回手，发出一声小小的否认，不过对ricky而言，就等于是带着点内疚的承认了。

“我准备让你高潮了，你知道的。”ricky的声调是不容异议的命令语气，cris自觉惭愧地低下头，“但是如果你不按我说的做，那我想你还得再等久一点才行，嗯？”

“Iker？”sergio正全心全意地给Iker做口活儿，这分散了他的注意力。他跪在Iker两腿之间，仿佛在向什么淫邪的异教神灵祈祷。Iker的声音降了一个八度，声音听上去低沉而有穿透力。  
但即使是segio也阻止不了daddy改变安排。

“嗯嗯yep？”

“哪个新来的愿意给他吸出来？”cris攥紧了拳头，摁在长椅两端，这样他就不会总试图去触碰自己了；他等待着，因为卡卡想要他等着。但这种挫败感总让他感到更加绝望。

“rapha现在被占用了，请留言，”fabio打趣道，温柔地抚摸感受着rapha如同雕塑一般的肌肉，Isoc推了一下gareth，他几乎是本能地跪了下去才意识到应该站起来走到cris身边。

“gareth你认为如何？”Iker问道，ricky回以一半兴奋一半好奇的赞同，cris试着坐得更端正一些，但肌肤和长椅之间的摩擦就足以让他尴尬地因为渴望而哀鸣出声。

“慢一点，好吗？”这听上去像是在征求意见但他们全都知道这是一个命令。Ricky的语气中有些什么会让你闭上嘴然后听从他对你们说的，或者对你一个人说的。

“慢一点。”gareth对着cris的锁骨重复了一遍，湿热的嘴唇并不是世界唯一的形状，但是cris的意识已经飘远，除了他胀痛到极点的分身，和禁锢着他让他无法释放的压力。他伸出双手把gareth拉下来，但马上就被温柔地摁在板凳两侧动弹不得，而gareth抱歉地在cris颤抖的身躯上印下一系列吻痕。

Cris已经准备了太长时间，被戏弄了太久太久，身体的每一英寸都被开发过，敏感得出乎想象，所以这种慵懒的，迟缓的，微张着嘴唇印在他分身顶端的亲吻让他几乎疯狂，绝望的乞求脱口而出 ，乞求ricky，乞求所有人，乞求他们让他高潮，拜托了。 sergio心不在焉地让他安静下来，一边抚摸着Iker的分身，两个人的视线胶着在cris和彼此之间。

当gareth的嘴唇以令人心痛的缓慢速度包裹住cris的分身，cris无奈地呜咽出声。轰鸣的快感冲刷着他就像海浪一波波拍打在孤石上,而ricky，完美的ricky，给了他一切没有勇气去乞求的东西，那是他的灯塔，ricky的声音在这时划破了渐渐让他视线朦胧的快感阴霾，把他拉回到现实之中。

“你觉得如何，亲爱的？你想射吗？”

“求你了，长官。”

Ricky的呼吸可怕地停顿了一秒，cris好担心他会说出“不。”当他听到ricky轻笑起来时几乎畏缩了一下，也许会被拒绝的恐惧混合着难以忍受的快感，逼迫他到了无路可退的悬崖边缘。

Iker温柔地把Gareth推开。Cris整个身体感觉就像在悬在刀刃之上，当空气触及那块泛红的皮肤，血液奔流过静脉和动脉，他嘶声抽气，这一部分的他，从来都只属于ricky。

Iker的手指勾住阴茎环下沿，还没来得及完全取下来，cris绷紧大腿和脊椎，破碎的嗓音叫喊着ricky的名字，在意识一篇斑斓模糊之间，全射在了Iker的手上。

Cris隐隐约约地意识到Iker强壮的手臂把他抱起来，有人轻抚着他的头发，还有嗡嗡地交谈声，他们陆陆续续地去洗澡，准备离开。他抬起眼帘瞟了一眼，靠在Iker的胸膛上彻底放松下来。

“……你该振作起来了亲爱的，你还有漫长的一天。”cris同意地哼了一声，他看向sergio在他回复意识前的一片混乱中摁在他手里的电话，世界再次坠落到现实中，只余下这个焦点。

“我爱你，”cris说。因为这是事实，他真的从没有像这次一样在做爱后感觉如此强大，ricky对于这就事论事的描述哈哈大笑，但有些事情他们都闭口不提，就像他其实感冒了，他现在正强迫自己把眼泪咽回去。

“我也爱你，亲爱的，每一天我都感谢上帝把你带给我，我——”ricky颤抖地呼吸带起噼里啪啦的一阵电音。“我们很快就会再见的，好吗？”

“好。”接着ricky挂断了，Iker温柔地从cris手里取回手机，手指被掰开松懈下来，cris才意识到他攥得太紧，手掌上甚至留下了手机的印子。

“来吧，”Iker说，cris撑着他的手站起来一半，才注意到Iker没有看着他，Iker把cris的一只手臂环在肩膀上，而james从另一只胳膊下钻过来，他看向cris的眼神里没有鉴定和同情，只是从温柔的关心变成了腼腆的微笑，注意着他的变化。

“我很好。”cris向他们保证说，而两个人都没有拆穿他说他是个骗子，因为毕竟幸福是相对的，而cris已经来到这里很长时间了。

 

-end-


End file.
